prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A is for Answers/@comment-203.193.222.53-20140206200714
PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ SCRIPT OR PEOPLE WHO WANT SPOILERS... SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT Okay so, clearly they are going for the twin story line. I don't care how many times they try to say they're not, its so obvious. Lets look at the script... > Jessica is on the phone to someone saying "How could this happen? You need to get someone over here immediately". She is upset and worried, she then tells Alison she is not allowed to go out tonight...but Alison sneaks out anyway! > I think Jessica was on the phone to Radley and they were telling her that somehow Courtney (Alisons Twin) had escaped. > Later, Alison is walking towards her house thinking she has defeated A when she looks up and sees her mother in the window. Jessicas face turns to horrow and Alison is hit over the head with a rock. Alison wakes up being burried alive by her mother (who thinks she is dead). Jessica is franticly saying to someone, what have you done? > I think Courtney was the one who tried to kill Alison and Jessica, thinking she was dead burried her to protect her other mentally unstable daughter. OTHER ALISON TWIN CLUES.. > Halloween episode season 1, We see a radley sanitarium car outside the freaky abandoned house, we are to understand someone is inside watching the girls. Later when Alison goes back to the house she is attacked. Now this could have been Mona or Lucas as we saw him in the same costume but I don't think its a coincidence that a Radley car was seen out the front of this house earlier. > The pictures in Alisons room. We have now seen two references to twins inside Alisons bedroom. First, the photo of Jason with two photos of Allison (one either side) and a french poem about twins underneath. Second, the painting which came in season 3 or 4 I think of a kinda split face with writting in the middle. This painting was directly refered to by Shana last episode (Hot for Teacher) when she asked Emily to retrieve the money for Ali. "Theres a picture in Alisons room, some poem about twins"....UM HELLO?? ANY MORE OBVIOUS? > Then we have the subtle hints that have been dropped along the way, Like the time Mrs D told one of the liars.."Well Alison always marched to her own drum, both my kids do". She then corrects herself with "did"...a clue that she still has 2 children? > Mrs D being on the board at Radley is a massive clue!!! My thought is that Courtney was the fragile patient everyone is protecting who was on the roof when Toby's Mum fell.. My theory is that Alison does not know she has a twin, otherwise she would have figured out who tried to kill her by now. I think Courtney has been locked up for so long by her family who have always favoured Alison, she hates Alison and is jealous of everything she has and wants to punish the liars for being her friend!